Green with Envy
by XxSeiko-chanxX
Summary: Reunions with old people of the past ensue. How far will jealousy take Inu Taisho and Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**My heart is fluttering. My first one-shot I feel was a success. Now I feel like doing another one. As always enjoy and give me any tips on writing. Thanks. **

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**One-shot**_

_**Author: Seiko-chan **_

_**Date originally made: 6/15/2013**_

_**Date submitted: 6/22/2013**_

* * *

_**Who is Yazuna Tamaki?**_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi-Taisho had been married and mated to her dog demon mate for three years now. He was known for fame and fortune but all she wanted was his heart. He was compassionate and kind, when other times he could be cruel and protective. Even though she was a rich man's wife she enjoyed a quiet life. She didn't like the fancy bejeweled clothes or two million dollar jewelry, but instead she liked sneakers, ripped pants, and fifty cent candy rings. Her husband would laugh whenever he saw a half-eaten candy ring on his wife's finger. That was who she was. A bright, bubbly, twenty-seven year old, who spent half her time in helping child organizations, or her favorite work place: The Shrine. It was an adorable coffee/tea hut. And in that particular work place she was known as Higurashi instead of Taisho, which she appreciated.

With a flick of her hand a black strand of hair was whipped behind her back falling in line with the other thick black tresses. She only had one hour of work to go, before she went home to fall into the loving hands of her husband. If he was home. Inu Taisho had been working late nights, but she wasn't worried. She trusted him completely.

The bell over the entry door rang when two men stepped inside. Both with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Mornin' Gome." The shorter one greeted in delight.

"_Human._" The taller one greeted in his usual stiff, cool tone.

Kagome gave a little laugh. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Those were her so called "sons" but that creeped her out so she preferred friends instead, which is true. She and Inuyasha had met each other in second grade and from then on they became friends. With Sesshomaru it was different. Kagome had to admit she had a small crush on the older brother—who was in sixth grade at the time—she would always try to prove herself. But in doing so, they became over competitive and ended up as rivals. They still shared their brother/sister moments even if most of it was pure annoyance.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she bowed then she turned to Sesshomaru. "_Demon._" She teased playfully but gave a respectful bow. She swore she saw Sesshomaru form a tiny smile on his lips, but any traces of it were gone now. She walked up to the counter and whipped up their usual. Decaf coconut coffee and black. Giving the men their two respective cups she bowed once more ready to go and handle more customers, but came to a halt when Sesshomaru told her to sit down in a—for once—gentle manner.

The female obliged and plopped into the other side of the booth next to Inuyasha.

"I only have five minutes." She warned.

"Do not worry human, you may finish your laboring in this filthy place after we tell you what we must say."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If it's so filthy why are you drinking the coffee that comes from here?" she asked hotly. "Smart one." She sneered sarcastically.

The dog demon growled in annoyance but gave her a playful glare—which was so unlike him—and finished sipping his bitter black coffee. She didn't really understand why he drank it, maybe his taste buds were sensitive or something.

"So, what's so important that you couldn't tell me at home?"

* * *

_Taisho Incorporation _

_Inu Taisho office_

A woman with dirty blonde colored hair raised her red shirt back down over her back before standing tall. She glared at the great dog demon before her, who was buttoning his shirt up.

Tears streamed down her flawless pale cheeks, when she saw a picture of a raven haired woman, setting on his desk in a crafted and expensive picture frame. She looked at it with fascination and sadness. Her long polished red nails tapped the frame, before she finally picked it up in her small hand. She was surprised at how much the frame weighed. She felt her anger flare as the anger boiled inside of her. Stupid humans. They take everything!

'_Control yourself Yazuna.' _

The woman instantly calmed down. She looked into the eyes of a traitor. A person that she hated.

"_This_" on emphasis she held up the picture in disgust. "Is what you fell in love with? You left years ago for _this?_" she growled.

"Yazuna." Inu Taisho said in a warning but caring and affectionate tone. "You must understand the love can happen with anyone, it happened with me." He admitted.

The female demon known as Yazuna chuckled half-heartedly. "Oh? _You_ fell in love?" she gasped in unbelief. "For the seventh time in a row. How many women have you had exactly?" she teased cruelly, already knowing how many. "Hundreds? Thousands?"

"_Know your place." _Inu Taisho roared.

She guffawed. "My place? Really? You've reminded me so many times of what my place is. You didn't even have to say it audibly for me to know how you feel. You instead roam with human whores. What else will you do until you come to your senses?"

"Yazuna, you judge me greatly about my past. But what of you?"

"_What _of me?" she placed the picture back on the desk. "How could you possibly know? You never kept in contact with me." She stated smartly.

"I have my ways dearest. What ever happened to that human man…Sho?"

_Sho. _

Sho was the sweetest, passionate, and kind man she had ever known. He was human and he was killed one hundred years ago. Sho had been her first lover, her first everything. She had forgotten him, tried to put him in the deepest place of her mind, in the shadows, but when Inu Taisho said his name, she remembered. Sho was the vision of human male beauty. Lovely tan skin, deep green eyes, and chocolate brown hair that was always in a high ponytail.

Much to Inu Taisho's surprise the woman started laughing vehemently. Her tears were real though. "You think that, that can tear me to pieces? How foolish. That is why demons survive. We do not let pitiful emotions rule over our lives. But you…you've changed. You usually have sex with a woman and throw her to the dogs. You deserve nothing!" she screamed.

"You may be strong on the outside Yazuna." He suddenly placed his hand over his heart. "But on the inside you're broken. You're broken to pieces. Shattered even."

Tears streamed down her face wildly and her hand formed a fist and it came crashing down on the picture of Kagome, shattering it. She made sure that her purple acid ate the picture before she removed her fist.

"You bastard! How dare you! You know nothing! I will take everything from you. That is a promise that I will never break." With those words said, she gave a hateful glare, and turned on her stiletto heel and left the office in an angry rage. She made sure to slam the door behind her.

* * *

"So you're telling me you saw Inu Taisho with another woman, in his office?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said exasperated. "If you now excuse me I have another place to go." He left the shrine, throwing a tip in the jar.

Kagome felt the warm tears fall down her face. She took off her apron and threw it in the booth. Her husband. He was with another woman? Not only that…but Sesshomaru along with Inuyasha informed her that, he had been with this woman for two days straight. Without another word Kagome got up from her seat and went behind the counter. She just felt like she needed to work extra hard to take her mind off things.

The chiming of a bell rang once more as the door to the café opened.

"Welcome." Kagome greeted flatly.

Kagome looked up from the scone that she had currently been making. Her eyes widened. The woman before her was beautiful. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen to be exact.

Her skin was fair and silky smooth and she had a lovely heart shaped face. Her almond shaped eyes were filled with a certain emotion that Kagome couldn't tell. Hate? Anger? Jealousy? Curiosity? The woman's eyes were gorgeous. They were hazel. Her dark brown hair was in a long ponytail that reached her elbow. She wore an expensive red shirt, followed by black pants, and leather black boots. She was gorgeous.

"Professor Yazuna?" Kagome questioned in delight.

"It seems the little dainty human remembers who I am." The woman feigned a smile. "How have you been doing since you graduated?" Yazuna questioned with fake interest.

Kagome put the scone inside the glass container and smiled. "Well, I got married and I'm having the time of my life…but things…just became complicated." Kagome admitted hence the situation with the 'other' woman.

Yazuna repressed the satisfied smile that she wanted to form oh so much. She leaned on the counter, with a serious look on her pretty face.

"Things are always complicated between marriages. It'll work out."

"I hope so…anyway how have you been professor? It's been a couple years, you don't look to be your age…" Kagome confessed. The woman was at least pushing toward forty years old but she looked even younger than that.

"I've been doing well. Travelling nothing too interesting. Trying to find the person who did something very unforgiveable." Yazuna explained and suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Tell you what? Why don't we have dinner at your place? I need to meet your family? What do you say?" Yazuna questioned.

Kagome only nodded.

* * *

Kagome brushed her hair vehemently. Dinner was in an hour, and her old professor would be there soon. Yazuna had been her favorite teacher despite her harsh words and teaching methods, she was pretty cool. But this was Kagome's new family that Professor Yazuna had to meet. The young woman (Kagome) put on her pearl earrings to make her emerald colored dress stand out. She loved how it was sleeveless and flared out at the waist, it kind of reminded her of the nineteen fifties era. She placed on her feet black slippers. Happily she walked over to the mirror and observed herself.

She was so unsure about Inu Taisho now. It bothered her. What's a relationship without trust? Shit perhaps. She was happy that he had accepted the fact that they were having a guest but he didn't exactly know who. Usually for guests he did not know he did not allow them to even step on the sidewalk in front of the mansion, but for Kagome it was always an exception, no matter what.

The woman with her now full outfit got ready to come downstairs once she heard the loud and deafening door bell.

Inu Taisho made his sons rise to standing position before going over to the door. He held his wine glass proudly in his hand, while the other was clutching the door knob, and finally he twisted it and it opened. His lips drew into a snarl instantly. His fangs growing larger. It's not that he wanted to kill her but with the little discussion that he and the dashing female demon had earlier this morning, his inner beast went into protective mode.

She stood there with such elegance and beauty and the gracefulness was a bonus. Her chocolate tresses were pulled into a high bun with two strands framing her face. In her hair was also decorative jewelry. Her black long sleeved—velvet—V-neck dress accentuated and fitted her curves nicely. Lastly her feet were decorated with black pointed toe heels. All of a sudden a wicked smile formed on her lips.

"Inu Taisho it's an honor to meet you." Of course she had seen the male before hours ago but Kagome didn't know that. Pitiful human. Without an invite inside she just walked past him into the large home of the Taisho family.

She saw his two sons and bowed politely. They only gave her a steely eyed look. She only smiled and returned their hard glares.

"Sesshomaru you've grown." She said.

"Indeed." Was his dead panned reply.

Yazuna suddenly turned to Inuyasha and grunted. "Hanyou, it is always a displeasure."

"Keh same here ya wench!" he growled. When he was about to pounce he saw Kagome walk down the long staircase, squealing when seeing Yazuna.

"I'm so glad you made it." Kagome smiled. "Please sit." Kagome pulled out a chair at the long table.

Yazuna happily obliged and sat in the comfortable cherry wood chair. She placed her silver sequined clutch on the table, then turned toward Kagome once again.

"So…this is your family?" she pointed to Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho, and Inuyasha.

"Yes!" Kagome grabbed Inu Taisho's arm. "This is my husband," Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "and those are his two sons." She introduced proudly.

Inu Taisho immediately felt a negative energy rise. He could even smell acidic poison.

Yazuna stood abruptly holding a glass of red wine. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were in a daze. How she hated this human! More than that she hated Inu Taisho as well. She didn't mean for her aura to flare but when she saw the human put her grimy hands on the arm of the great dog demon—and he didn't waver—something inside of her snapped. Along with her aura, she suddenly squeezed her glass too hard, and it broke into pieces falling on the floor. Blood seeped from her multiple cut wounds, but she just stood there.

Kagome whimpered seeing the woman in pain. "You're bleeding! Let me help you!" she was going to run for her aid kit until she heard lower laughter turn into a loud one.

"Foolish." Yazuna whispered.

The brunette put her hand to a broach that she wore around her slim neck. In one swift movement she yanked it off. Her dark brown hair turned silvery blue. She wore a silken kimono that reached her knees, but on the sides it was cut to conceal the sides of her toned waist and stomach. She wore a white obi, and white hakama pants. Her feet were adorned with slippers. Her once hazel eyes were now violet with golden specks. It was as if stars were in her eyes literally. She was gorgeous but who was she?

Inuyasha snapped his fingers as he figured something out. "She's the woman that our old man was with!"

Kagome snapped her head toward her husband in hurt and confusion.

"It's not what you think, mate." Inu Taisho tried to explain.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Kagome screamed.

A small chuckle erupted once again from Yazuna's lips. "Humans. They always jump to redundant conclusions, it is very ludicrous."

Yazuna leaned gracefully on the table.

"Who are you? And why have you been with my husband?!" Kagome asked again.

"I'm his daughter."

* * *

**-Fin-**

**Thank you everyone! I was wondering should this be a two-shot? Please tell me! Reviews are much appreciated. Oh by the way this is Inu Taisho and Kagome, that's why I asked should this be two-shot to get more into jealousy vibes. ^-^ Also you guys are probably wondering why Inu Taisho and Yazuna were putting their shirts on, don't worry, I'm not into incest, so that scenario is an entirely different situation than what you guys were totally thinking :D**

**Seiko-chan**


	2. Sneak peek

**Konichiwa! How is everyone doing? I apologize for taking so long to update. I've had a lot of crap to deal with. Travelling for five hours in a car with your parents and a pesky little brother with no inspiration to write, two huge reports, and a broken ankle. Just the normal average life of a clumsy teenager._. **

**Oh yeah! Good news for some of you I hope. This isn't going to be a two-shot anymore, I'm making it into a story since I got good feedback on the first chapter. So thank you guys! This is a sneak peek of the next chapter...it will be out soon! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't Inuyasha…but maybe one day I will in…2024 O_O**

_**Author: Seiko-chan**_

_**Date originally made: 6/23/2013**_

_** Date Published: 10/17/2013**_

_**-Years before-**_

_Her violet eyes snapped open. She could feel warm liquid oozing from between her fingers. She grimaced spitting out blood from her supple lips. She forgot…the battlefield. _

_Fourteen days ago an all-out war broke out between the west and north east nations. Seventeen year old Yazuna had led the north eastern armies in her—now—deceased mother's place. Sadly the troops were ambushed, the moment they had stepped on the war grounds, explosions occurred wiping out most of the north eastern forces. When Yazuna had awakened she thought she was in the next world with her mother, but she wasn't. Instead she still lived in the world of blood and tears. _

_The smell of charred and burnt flesh filled her nostrils, along with the smell of blood. _

_With all her strength, groaning, she pulled herself to her knees…trying to search for any survivors. Her advisors had warned her that the west were a powerful nation with superb skills. She failed to listen and lead all of these innocent people into a trap. _

_The gods were out to get her. How she hated them. Every righteous thing she tried to do, it was always put to a stop. She could imagine them on their thrones laughing heartily at her failure. If only her mother were here she would know what to do. Two days prior to the war western forces had attacked the palace, killing thousands, her mother included. She swore she would avenge her mother, taking the life of the one who stole her mother's. _

_Yazuna's eyes filled with unshed tears as she walked shakily over to one of the fallen soldiers. _

_Sho…_

_Falling by his side, she grieved silently, moving the matted bloody hair from her lover's face. He was so gentle and kind, she couldn't believe this pain he had endured. _

_Her nose crinkled…she smelled him…the killer, the leader! Turning around golden eyes met violet…_


End file.
